1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for supporting roofing material and related tools and more particularly pertains to supporting and maintaining a quantity of roofing tiles at a convenient location on a roof along with the necessary tools and components for installing such tiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for tools and a wide variety of other objects is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for tools and a wide variety of other objects heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining tools for a particular work job at a specific location through a wide variety of containers of various designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,916 a roofing shingle dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,221 discloses a type of multi-use hand truck.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,373 discloses the design of a hand truck.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,761 discloses the design of a hand truck.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,543 discloses the design of a hand truck.
In this respect, the container for supporting roofing material and related tools according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to support and maintain a quantity of roofing tiles at a convenient location on a roof along with the necessary tools and components for installing such tiles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved container for supporting roofing material and related tools which can be used to support and maintain a quantity of roofing tiles at a convenient location on a roof along with the necessary tools and components for installing such tiles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.